


Marks

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, TK is a tease that likes riling Carlos up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos has been gone for three weeks on work, he comes back home with a beard and all TK wants is for Carlos to leave his mark on him.Follow up tothis
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 35
Kudos: 662





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble about Carlos having a beard to mourning Rafa shaving his [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301244/chapters/55857766) and an anon asked for a follow up.
> 
> It's not necessary to read that one to understand this, but you might enjoy this more with content.

They don't speak on the way back to Carlos' apartment, the tension in the car rising by the second. Carlos keeps his attention on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard TK can see his knuckles have turned white.

If Carlos' eyes stray to him, it lasts no longer than a second before he’s looking away, exhaling audibly. TK has no such reservation as he stares at Carlos.

He hasn't seen him in three weeks, his job taking him out of town, and he comes back looking even more delicious than ever with a _beard_?

TK is going to get his fill.

He can feel himself hardening in his jeans, and he only hesitates for a moment before he places a hand over his growing hard-on, palming himself through his pants.

He lets out a soft moan as he gives himself a squeeze, a smirk already playing on his lips when Carlos looks over at him, his eyes drifting down to his hand. 

" _Don't_ ," Carlos warns, his voice low and rough.

TK feels a shiver down his spine at the tone, biting down on his bottom lip for a moment before deciding to push forward.

"Why not?" he asks teasingly as he pops his pants button and slowly pulls down the zipper, making sure it's as loud as possible, so there is no doubt in Carlos' mind what he's doing now that he's looking away from TK again. "What do you think I have been doing the last three weeks you've been gone? Every night I touch myself wishing it was your hands on me, your mouth."

"TK," Carlos whispers, his voice cracking. "Baby, _please_ , behave," he pleads.

TK licks at his lips, feeling smug that just a few words can get Carlos so worked up. "I would fill myself up with my fingers, one, two, three. It wasn’t enough; I still ended up wanting your cock, wanting to be filled the only way you can fill me," he tells him, letting out a sigh as he sinks his hand inside his pants, wrapping his fingers around his shaft, the glide as he starts to stroke himself made easy by all the pre-cum he's making.

"You are the biggest cock-tease I have ever met," Carlos grumbles even as he takes one hand off the wheel. He pulls TK's hand away, replacing it with his own as he takes TK out of his pants as best he can. 

TK lets out a breathless laugh, half moaning as Carlos starts to jerk him off. His hips lift off the seat when Carlos gives him a twist of his wrist just the way TK likes it, while his thumb circles the head.

"I'm only a tease if I don't deliver," TK points out, his words halted as Carlos strokes him perfectly. "And I always deliver, don't I?"

Carlos spares him a look as he comes to a red light. "You're going to deliver again right now," Carlos tells him; he pulls at TK's shirt to drag him into a filthy kiss, all tongue, and teeth as Carlos bites on his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Never once does Carlos stop his hand from touching him, TK’s body tightening with every stroke, and he can feel himself start to shake from the fast-approaching orgasm.

He is panting by the time Carlos takes his mouth off his, his foot pressing on the gas as the light turns green.

"Here's what's going to happen, Tyler," Carlos starts, the look he gives TK full of heat and promise. "You're going to come for me, _here_ and _now_. Make a pretty mess of yourself and my hand, and when we get home. I'm going to put my mouth on you. You're going to whine because you're sensitive, but you're going to take it because you wanted my beard marks on you, so I'm going to give you what you want. But I'm not going to fuck you until you're hard for me again, and begging for it. That's your punishment for this little stunt."

Carlos raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes blazing, and he’s never looked hotter to TK.

"Understood?"

TK nods frantically, the combination of Carlos' hand and his words pushing him to the edge.

"Good," Carlos continues with a smile that is all teeth. "Then come, _now_."

TK lets out a desperate moan, Carlos' command setting him off like a firecracker, his reaction is instant. He pushes his head hard on the headrest; his eyes closed shut as a powerful orgasm rips through him, all the while Carlos keeps a firm grip, milking the last bit of cum out of him.

"So, you _can_ follow directions," Carlos comments softly as he starts to come down. "You made a mess of yourself and my hand, just like I asked."

TK opens his eyes, looking down at himself and sees Carlos' hand still on him, covered with his release. 

"You should clean me up baby," Carlos says softly. TK’s stomach clenches, another needy moan passing his lips as he brings Carlos' soiled hand to his lips and starts to lick up the mess he's made. Greedily sucking on the fingers as the taste of himself touches his tongue. 

" _Fuck_ ," Carlos curses. TK looks over at him, fingers still in his mouth. "You are the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen."

TK takes his mouth off Carlos' hand with a pop.

" _Home_ , Carlos," he urges him, not caring how desperate he sounds. "You promised."

Carlos doesn't answer; instead, he presses on the gas some more.

TK lets out a breath of relief as they turn the corner onto Carlos' street, he tucks himself back into his pants as best he can when he's all sticky, and all but catapults himself out of the car before Carlos has turned the engine off. He's at Carlos' front door in a flash, trying not to scream as Carlos takes his time to walk up to him.

" _Carlos_ ," he whines, pouting at his boyfriend when he gives him an amused smile at his eagerness.

Carlos places a hand on his hip, and leans in to give the skin behind his ear a soft kiss, his beard tickling TK, making him shiver as he thinks of all the places he's going to feel it.

"Relax, baby," Carlos whispers against his ear, he pulls him closer even as with his other hand he gets the key in the lock. The man is too competent and composed for TK right now. He needs him to get to the frantic level he's feeling too.

TK wraps his arms around Carlos' neck, pressing his body against his. He smiles when he feels how hard Carlos is against his hip. 

"I can't relax," TK starts, his voice low, his mouth inches from Carlos' while he lets his fingers dig into the base of Carlos' skull, smiling when Carlos lets out a low groan, his hold on TK tightening. "All I want is for you to fuck me. I need it, Carlos, three weeks without you is too long."

Carlos takes a deep breath, the hand he has on TK jerks. "Inside, now," Carlos orders as he pushes the door open. "Your father was right. You keep this up, and I'll have to arrest us both."

TK lets out a laugh, lust, and affection coursing through him. The second they're inside, Carlos is on him, reminiscent of their first time together they slam into Carlos' wall, mouths open in wet kisses that are all tongue as they rip at each other's clothes.

"You drive me crazy," Carlos says between kisses, he manages to get TK shirt off, though TK hears a few buttons fly off. "Jerking off in my car, telling me how you touched yourself when I was gone."

"I missed you," TK says softly, sighs as Carlos kisses his way down his neck and chest, the hairs from his beard rubbing against TK’s skin. It makes him shiver, and he can't wait to see later all the red marks it's going to leave.

Carlos grabs his face, making him look at him. TK takes in the already wrecked look on Carlos' face; his pupils are so blown wide, his usually warm brown eyes look black.

"I missed you too," Carlos whispers, brushing a kiss across his already tender mouth, pulling TK's bottom lip between his teeth to give it a soft suck.

TK whimpers, his stomach clenching with the need for more.

Carlos understands, he pulls away from the kiss, giving TK a dirty smirk before he sinks to his knees. He helps TK remove his shoes, before helping him out of his pants and underwear, leaving him naked as Carlos presses him into the wall with a hold of his hands on TK's hips.

TK tries to take hold of the wall, leaning firmly against it for support, he knows he'll need it before Carlos even puts his mouth on him.

The first swipe of Carlos' tongue takes TK by surprise even though he’s looking down at him while he does it. 

He jerks forward, but Carlos just holds him tighter as he gets to cleaning the mess TK made earlier. He licks at the skin where TK’s thigh and groin meet, letting out sounds that make TK light up, his spent cock giving a twitch from how much Carlos enjoys his taste.

Carlos pauses for a moment; he tilts his head up to look at TK, and with a smirk firmly in place, he leans back in, letting his stubble cheek slide against the side of TK’s dick.

“Fuck!” TK shouts, throwing his head back from the sensation of Carlos’ rough cheek against his sensitive skin. Carlos chuckles even as he ducks to suck softly at the underside of TK’s cock, close to the shaft, all the while making sure that his beard grazes against TK, making him tremble.

Carlos pulls him into his mouth, sucking him deep, his tongue presses on the spot under the head that makes TK’s eyes roll back into his head. TK is well on his way to being the hardest he’s ever been, and more than ready to come in Carlos’ mouth when is boyfriend takes his mouth off him, drawing a whimper out of TK.

“What – ” he gets out, his hands leaving the wall to hold Carlos’ head as he pulls back further. “Don’t stop, please.”

Carlos smiles at him, licking his lips as he stands up like he’s chasing TK’s taste on them.

“ _No_ ,” TK whines pitifully. “Don’t stand up; get back on your knees.”

Carlos huffs out a laugh as he leans in to kiss him, letting TK taste himself on his tongue. TK moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Carlos. It takes him a moment as he touches his shoulders and rubs his body against him to realize that while Carlos has taken all of TK’s clothes off, he’s still fully clothed.

He decides to correct that by tugging at Carlos’ shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head.

“That’s better,” he proclaims as he runs his hands down Carlos’ chest.

“Is it?” Carlos asks. A small smile on his face at the playful look TK gives him.

“Yep,” he answers, grinning back at him. “You should never wear a shirt; it should be against the law. You should arrest yourself for wearing one.”

Carlos chuckles, he brushes his mouth against TK’s cheek and down his jaw, before moving on to his neck.

TK sighs, enjoying the attention his boyfriend is giving him, his sigh turning into a little choked sound as Carlos’ hands start to slide down from the small of his waist to his ass. He tucks his face into the crook of Carlos’ neck and holds on tight to his arms as Carlos grabs hold of his cheeks and spreads him, his fingers tracing over his rim softly.

“I’ve missed this,” Carlos murmurs into his skin as he taps softly at TK’s hole, before pressing a digit more firmly, rubbing at the edge. “I’ve missed the tight hold of your body on my cock. The way you let out the prettiest sounds, all small breathless gasps as I fill you. You always want more, and take me so well.”

TK moans, his body responding to Carlos’ teasing, he pushes back on Carlos’ fingers wanting them inside him.

“Are you going to take me today, Tyler?” Carlos questions, his eyes finding his as he pulls back to look at him.

TK nods rapidly; he’s more than ready for Carlos to fill him up.

Carlos smiles, brushing his mouth against his. “Good, baby,” he takes a step back, letting go of him. “Then turn around and put your hands against the wall.”

TK shivers at the request, Carlos’ eyes are dark, his face serious as he waits for TK to do as he’s asked

Turning around, TK waits with anticipation as he feels Carlos move away from him. He hears a drawer open, and he realizes it’s the one from the coffee table. They’re so used to ripping each other's clothes off the second they get home, never even making it to the bedroom for the first round that Carlos has taken to keeping supplies in the living room.

Carlos comes back, pressing a whole lot more skin against TK’s backside now that he’s taken off his pants too.

“I missed you,” Carlos repeats against his neck, he brings one hand around TK, placing it on his chest while his other hand, now wet with lube slips between TK’s cheeks again. “Every day I was away, I missed not being near you. Every night, I reached over, and you weren’t in bed with me. I don’t like being away from you.”

TK brings his hand back to grab at Carlos’ neck, turning his head to pull him into a hard kiss, moaning into it as Carlos’ fingers breach him. There’s one, quickly followed by a second, Carlos knows he likes the burn of a quick prep. He groans, pushing back into Carlos’ hand as he starts crisscrossing his fingers, making sure TK is open and wet.

“Carlos, please,” he whines into Carlos’ mouth; he runs his fingers over his rough cheek, nails scratching at it. “I’m ready.”

Carlos makes a considering sound, the hand he has on TK’s chest slides down to cup him. “Yeah,” Carlos agrees, pleased as he gives his hard dick a few lazy strokes that leave TK panting, between Carlos’ hand on his cock, his fingers in his ass, and the fact that he hasn’t been fucked in three weeks, TK is already at the edge.

Carlos pulls his fingers out of him, but TK doesn’t have time to complain when seconds later his cock is nudging at his hole, and he’s sliding into TK until he’s pressed hard against his ass.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” TK breathes, he throws his head forward, hands back on the wall to brace himself, and all he can do is hold on as Carlos gives him the fuck of his life.

With a hand gripping his hips hard enough that TK relishes the fact that there are sure to be marks later, Carlos sets a punishing pace. He fucks him hard, sliding all the way out until only the head of his cock is in before he’s driving back into him.

“ _Fuck_ , mi amor, you feel so good,” Carlos gets out, his mouth on TK’s shoulder sucking on his flesh. “Always so tight and hot around my cock, perfect. Like you were made just for me.”

TK nods, unable to form words right now, the only thing coming out of his mouth is mindless sounds.

“You are, aren’t you?” Carlos asks as his hand starts to stroke TK, timed perfectly with his thrust. “You’re mine,” Carlos tells him, grinding into TK’s ass in a way that makes him clench around him.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Carlos breathes, tightening his hand around TK. “Squeeze me tight.”

TK keens, doing as Carlos’ ask. Carlos moans back, slamming his hips forward again.

The next few minutes are just moans and cries filling the air as they both get closer to the end. TK feels when Carlos comes, pulsing inside him as he muffles his groan into TK’s skin. TK follows moments later; the feel of Carlos coming inside him, and his hand on his dick stroking him is enough to push him over the edge he’s been on since they left the firehouse.

Carlos pulls out of him once he’s gone soft, and TK can’t help the sound he makes at the loss. He turns around on shaky noodle legs, and he can’t help the wide grin on his face as he looks at Carlos.

“Proud of yourself?” Carlos questions softly amused.

“That I can make you lose control?” TK asks back, smirk firmly in place. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Carlos lets out a laugh, shaking his head at him before his eyes widen as he looks him over.

“What?” TK questions, confused by the expression on Carlos face. A look more serious than what TK is currently thinking, which is clean up, food, and getting the next round started in bed.

“You got your wish about marking you,” Carlos answers, his eyes running over TK, stopping in certain spots.

TK raises an eyebrow at him, and without a word, walks over to the full-length mirror across the room. He lets out a gasp as he looks at himself; there are beard marks like he wanted, on his neck, chest, stomach, and groin. His thighs are nicely pink too. Add to that the hickeys and finger marks, and there’s no denying what they’ve been up to.

Carlos steps up behind him, hands on his hips as he looks at him through the mirror.

“The crew is going to have a field day when I have to change in front of them tomorrow,” TK jokes, looking back at his boyfriend.

Carlos smiles, kissing him tenderly behind his ear, his beard pleasantly tickles TK.

“You’re not mad?” he questions softly, though he doesn’t look too worried as he continues to press gentle kisses on the slope of TK’s shoulder.

TK turns around in his hold, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ shoulders. “Why would I be mad?” he whispers. He leans in, pressing his mouth against Carlos’, giving his lip a soft bite that makes Carlos gasp. “I’m yours, and this is proof.”

Carlos looks at him with wide eyes, making TK smirk as he continues. “Now, I just have to leave my mark on you; that way, everyone will know you’re _mine_ too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
